


Distant but Passionate Hearts (Friskriel)

by Sky_239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asrisk, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk X Asriel - Freeform, Friskriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: After reaching the surface, the Dreemurr brothers lived many happy moments together. Adolescence had its slips but nothing too bad.But that was when a fact from the past reappears. The whole family will have to deal with something they forgot, and as if that wasn't enough, one of them has a secret.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Frisk x Asriel
Kudos: 1





	Distant but Passionate Hearts (Friskriel)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not a surprise a story from this shipp, but this time there is a little discussed in my fans. Hope you like it.

POV Asriel 

Today was supposed to be another ordinary morning, but it is one that I know I will never forget. All because my best friend / sister Frisk is leaving.

Her parents came and asked for custody. My parents who now cherish peace between monsters and humans accepted it without resistance. Today is the day when they will come to get her.

Now I just had my last breakfast with her while living with us. I watched her go up the stairs and when she left view I focused on the suitcase she left by the door:

Toriel: There is no need to be sad Asriel. - He spoke breaking the silence. - You will still see each other at school.

Asriel: I know that, mom, but .... - Describing how I feel about it is almost impossible. —... I don't understand why her parents just showed up now, after YEARS.

Asgore: Try to see their side son, it must have been hard to know that their daughter was missing, or even dead for so long and now they find out that she is still alive. - His explanation still hasn't convinced me. - We both already felt it on skin when you and Chara were gone.

Asriel: .. - Remembering their faces the day they saw me made me understand, although the sadness remained. -.. Ok I got it.

Toriel: And remember that she can always come here and, if you have no problems, maybe you can sleep at her parents' house. - It already made me happy and I already thought about how it would be.

Asriel: You are right. Thank you mom, and dad. Me— Hearing a car sound in front of our house shut me up instantly.

Toriel: It must be them. - I watched her go to the window and then go to the door. - ... - I couldn't hear because of the distance, but she went back inside shortly after. - Frisk! They arrived!

Frisk: I'm going! - I looked at the stairs where her voice came from and shortly after the fast steps down the stairs.

Asgore: Calm down Frisk! You don't need all that hurry. - He alerted and she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Frisk: Sorry, I just thought I was late. - My father went to her and took the suitcase and went to the door. I didn't stay behind and did the same. - Well .. I think ... that's it ... and ..

Asriel: I will miss you. - I spill it out and hugged her, who give back quickly.

Frisk: I will miss you too. - Right after she speak my parents joined the hug. I kept wishing that this hug would never end, but that was not what happened. - I see you tomorrow at school.

Asriel: I can't wait for it. - My parents and I waved at her as she walked over to the car where her parents were waiting for her.

I stayed at the door, watched the car until it was out of sight. I heard my mother sigh and understood that she started to accept the fact.

I already miss her and I stayed there for a while longer. Internally I hoped she would come back:

Asgore: Son. Come back home. - He called and I turned in his direction. - No need to be sad, this is not forever, tomorrow you will see her.

Asriel: Yes, father, I know .... - Explaining everything again would be a waste of time, because we would return to that conversation from before.

I decided to do as he wanted and went to my room and try to think of something to distract me.

Hours later

Nothing worked, everything in my mind reminded me of her. It was no surprise, as we spent our entire childhood together and our adolescence as well.

I thought about sending a message to her when I paid attention to what my parents were talking about because they said my name and Frisk's in the same sentence:

Asgore: It is horrible to see our son like that and not be able to do anything. - I thought to go there, but surely they would change the subject or not speak as they notice my presence.

Toriel: I haven't seen him that sad since the day Chara got sick and he was very worried. - Remembering that day was bad, the worst thing is that there is a recording of what I said that day. - But now it is something other than sadness, it seems that ....

Asgore: That he is in total dismay. - I continued in my room just listening and fonly later would it come to any conclusion.. - It gives me a strange feeling.

Toriel: I know why. That's when you got sick from the pie and I got the same way you did. - I had to agree with her, strange as it seemed. - But if he feels that way, then ...

Asgore: Yes, I'm thinking the same thing, - The mystery piqued my curiosity to the fullest, I almost got up to try to hear better when he spoke again. - Asriel must be in love with Frisk.

"What ?!!" I screamed internally, shock runs through my body as I process this. My parents think I'm in love with her !!

Even though I'm still thinking about her, there was no sadness now. If that were true, would Frisk feel the same way ?

I remembered everything she did for me since we first met. I was the first to care about her underground.

I remember when it was Flowey and I followed it all over the place. It didn't take long to bump into the memory of our battle and how much Frisk showed how much she cared for me.

She worries so much that even after saying that I had no salvation she did not give up and saved me too and took me to the surface with everyone.

Judging by what my parents said about me being in love I believe so, but I still needed some confirmation that would be reciprocal.

That was when my eyes fell on my cell phone and I had the idea of looking for a test that would give me an answer. It's time to know if Frisk feels the same way or not.

POV Frisk

I was relieved when I entered school and my parents left. When I arrived at their house it hadn't changed much since the last time I saw they.

The day was an endless storm, they were not at all receptive to the fact that I was living with the monsters all this time and left them aside.

Even saying that they sacrificed themselves because of me, but I already knew that the real reason was that they hate monsters.

I decided to forget all that and think about good things, that's when I remembered my "parents" and Asriel. I started looking for him in the crowd.

This was not difficult, since his white hair made him stand out just by looking closely. I looked everywhere, but nothing. That's when I turned to the school entrance and there he was:

Frisk: Hi Asriel !. - I smiled and ran towards him, but strangely he did nothing.

Asriel: A-ah, hi Friks. - I laughed when I heard him miss when say my name. I hugged him to end the longing that was suffocating me.

Frisk: .. - He didn't reciprocate, he just stood there, trembling. - Sorry, did I squeeze too hard ?

Asriel: N-nooooo, I-I'm fine. - For the first time in a long time I saw Asriel flushed and now I realized that he was nervous. - G-go-go a-a bit f-far way.

Unlike what I expected from Asriel, he was quiet in his place for the entire class. He was never like that, and even with his friends Asriel didn't exchange a single word:

Jessica: And what do you think, Frisk? - She called me and I had to turn around to answer.

Frisk: Ah, what is it? - I tried to remember what they were talking about but I was totally focused on Asriel.

Jessica: Why are you looking at Asriel so much? There's something wrong with him and ... - She noticed the "something" as soon as she looked at him.

Frisk: Before you ask me, I have no idea why. This morning I already saw him like this. - I lied staring at everyone. I was not ready to tell you that I am living with my parents now.

Julia: I bet he's like that because he likes some girl. - The suggestion took everyone by surprise, especially me. - Ah who are the lucky girl ? My brother was just like that a few days before he started dating.

Britney: It may be, but who will it ? - The question left a silence between us all and we had to stop talking before the teacher showed up.

I had this regret that Asriel was liking someone. For some reason, I felt bad about it. If i are jealous it? Maybe.

But whoever it is, this person is very lucky to have this attention from Asriel, who is so cute and kind.

Skip Time

We are on the school court and the school bell rang, the class ended. We all took our backpacks that we brought and "walked" to the door.

I say this because some have already run and dragged other students with them. Unlike them, I wasn't looking forward to going out.

Before the negativity appeared I heard Asriel calling me:

Frisk: Oh, yes. - I went towards him and we were face to face in the corridor.

Asriel: I wanted to ask you something. - It was strange that he wanted to say that just now, but I just heard. - Y-you know, you .. j-already liked s-sooooooo much someone ??

Frisk: Yes, I'm actually still enjoying it. - My words made him blush even more and I can swear I saw him sweating. - But why the question?

Asriel: It-is that ... i-i-i-i-i I'm liking v-very much and I don't know what t-to d-do. - Even if I stutter twice as much as Alphys, I understand what he said.

Frisk: You should meet that person, and tell them how you feel and get closer to show your confidence. - I explained.

Asriel: Ahh, I see, and what do you do-do- aft-er? - For some reason he did what I said and came closer to me.

Frisk: W-well, s-be confident and be honest with the person and .. - Now it was me who was nervous because, what if it were me that Asriel was in love with ?

Asriel: S-so ... I must do ... this soon and

James: Frisk! - My father shouted, which made us both jump with fright. - Let's go.

Asriel: ... - He hyperventilated and I found myself without choice, because if he tried that when my dad was looking at us it would be a bad idea. - Bye Frisk.

Frisk: Bye ... - I couldn't take it anymore and kissed his cheek.

I walked away just before my dad and the others saw and looked at Asriel one last time and saw him in shock.

I got in the car and again that silence all the way. When we got home, I went to my room and changed my clothes. Whether he saw it or not, I didn't want to be with them at any time.

I sat on the bed and as soon as I typed in to a friend I heard them coming and erased everything before they opened the door:

Alice: Frisk, your father told me about you today at school. - By their faces I already felt the anger getting closer and closer to me. - From you embraced with that boy full of hair. - I didn't answer, because that would make the discussion even bigger. - What happened after James?

James: She gave him a kiss. - They both looked at me angrily. - Come on, explain it to me.

Frisk: I don't see anything bad about it, I didn't break any laws. - It may even be the most common thing in the world, but I doubt they interpreted it that way.

Alice: This is a serious sin, you know? Of course not, because if I had known you wouldn't have been involved with them. - I was in shock when I heard that. Now they even use religion to say that monsters are bad?

James: Isn't that how you treat an animal, didn't you learn anything at school today? - The shock increased, but the anger also arose when I heard that.

Alice: I don't even know how they talk now, they are like us and still want to have rights. Did you see that? - I couldn't take it anymore, every word was an offense to them as much as to me that I care and a lot about them. - Was it dirty inside that cave?

James: Absolutely. - They had no idea of the absurdities they said. - Good thing we didn't go there, there must be a lot of feces and remains of

Frisk: Enough !! They may be different, but they have feelings like you !! - I scream with all my might. - The real monsters are you because you think you are superior to them.

Before I hear any another word from them, I walk out the bedroom window and run to the door.

Luckily they didn't lock and I didn't have to jump. As I run away I just thought about getting as far away from them as fast as possible. I had to find a way to the Dreemurr's house. Or Mount Ebott, where I would have a reference to go to their house.

I took alternative routes, avoiding as much as possible not getting their attention and watching any car that approached me.

POV Asriel

When I got home I was already sure that that Frisk kiss that her father saw would make my passion for Frisk never become something even bigger.

I'm not sure, but because of his reaction to me being so close to her, he didn't like it at all. It's my fault for trying to confess to her at that moment, and letting her kiss me right in front:

Toriel: Son w— She was speechless when she saw the tears in my eyes. - What happened ? Is it because of Frisk ? Or...

She didn't say anything else and she hugged me and I just reciprocated and kept collapsing in my emotions. Shortly after, my father came and sat next to me and waited for me to calm down:

Asriel: I heard what you two said yesterday and realized it was true. - I revealed, I had no reason to hide. - I tried to tell her, but her father saw it and she kissed me.

Asgore: This is great, she likes you, but why you are crying? - I wiped away the tears that left my fur soaked.

Asriel: He screamed when he saw me "closer" and he saw the kiss on the cheek that she gave me and I'm sure he didn't like it, because his face has already delivered it. - I stared at the floor while saying.

Toriel: Look, son, love is hard to control, but it's not your fault that they do this. - She tried to comfort me by holding my hand, and my father did the same on my back.

Asgore: If you still feel bad, try to go out for a while and relax, I know that staying here in the room will not help. - He suggested.

Asriel: Since you're saying. - I got up and put on a coat and headed for the living room door. - I'm going to the park, okay?

Toriel: Okay, but come back before dark and call if you need to. - I agreed and left the house.

It was a long drive there, but I didn't care. I had to do what they told me. Unfortunately I ended up choosing this place, where Frisk and I have come here together several times as children.

I walked the trail that we did when we were cycling. In the middle of it was a lake with several trees around it.

I decided to stop there to admire the view. I looked at my reflection in the water and remembered Frisk right away. The sound of his sweet voice was so overwhelming to me.

However, I heard a cry that was very similar to hers, just the tone was a little different.

I got closer and when I passed some bushes I saw a shocking scene.

POV Frisk

I ran away to the first place that I knew was safe. The central park of the city. I arrived at the big lake and the sadness that I was far from Asriel and everyone made the tears come back to my face.

I hid under a tree and stayed there until all this sadness disappear after what I heard from my parents:

Asriel: Frisk? - I jumped, thinking it was someone else, but it was who I least expected to see in that place at that moment. - What happened ? Why are you crying ?

Frisk: .. I .. no— He came towards me and hugged me, I hugged him back and felt his hands caressing my back in an attempt to console me just like when we were kids. - Thank you Asriel, you know how to help me like no one else.

Asriel: You're welcome ... can you tell me what happened? - He sat next to me.

Frisk: I ran away from home after fighting with my parents. - His shock was not as great as I expected, I just keep going. - They think you are animals and that living with you is like being on a farm. 

Asriel: ... - Even without saying anything, I could see his anger rising. - Look Frisk, you can see that you shouldn't move in with them and if they don't accept it then ... LET'S EXCHANGE THE DIALOGUE FOR AN— I interrupted before he lost control of himself with all this anger.

Frisk: No, Asriel, this will only cause even more problems. - He returned to normal when I intervened and he took a deep breath.

Asriel: I'm sorry, but Frisk, I can't tolerate you having to live with beings as horrible as they are. I care about you, very much. "That part made me look at him as he went on." - Y-you are someone very important to me, gave me another chance to be alive and abandoning you would be something I would never do a-a-and.

Frisk: Asriel. - I interrupted, although it was very good of him, I understood what he was getting at. - You've said enough. - I approached him slowly.

Asriel: Oh .. - He understood quickly and did the same.

Every inch less between us, the red in our faces grew. I felt his breathing that was calm, different from mine because of the crying.

Slower than slugs from toriel's garden, we move closer and touch our lips. I ended up taking control of the situation, but he did it too.

The result was that our tongues met and the fight started soon after. Kissing is ....

I have no words to describe it, even though I felt his fur on my skin, it didn't bother me, nor his haste that was above his mouth.

The air started to run out before I could enjoy this kiss even more. We parted was when I remembered that anyone could have seen us, but I forgot that when I felt Asriel holding my face and sealing another kiss.

Now with more excitement, I believe in the emotion, or the little air we breathe. In this kiss, this time, I tried to explore his mouth but his tongue made it very difficult.

At the time of separating he didn't want to and I had to push him and breathe the air that is so needed:

Asriel: D-I'm sorry Frisk ... I not- He got that look of shock and threw himself at me making me lie on the floor with him on top of me. - Do not say anything.

Frisk: M-mas. - He covered my mouth and I blushed because in that position anyone would think kinda inappropriate things.

James: She must be somewhere. They went there where they saw her. - He ran past and I heard my mother's footsteps right behind.

Alice: But where? - She stopped very close to the tree and that's where I was most afraid.

James: I don't know, but come on, maybe at the end of the track. - Their steps moving away made me calmer.

In those seconds I wished to become an invisible woman. Asriel did well to cover my mouth and he did the same when he heard her on the tree:

Asriel: That was close. - We sat down again and looked around. - No need to worry Frisk, me, mom and dad will help you get through this barrier.

Frisk: I know Asriel. - I said believing him, but still afraid of them coming back.

Asriel: At least I won't have to ask permission from your parents hehe. - He joked. Although I was slightly angry I ended up laughing, because it was true.

Frisk: Silly. - I smiled, agreeing with him and we kissed again.

Now it was a kiss where everything bad disappeared and I didn't have the strength to show all my love for him, and I felt Asriel doing the same.

At that time I was sure that we don't need to do that thing of saying I love you, and asking for be my girl/boyfriend.

End.


End file.
